


Deal

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, implied female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans made you a promise. You kept your end of it by buying him lunch now he had to keep up his end of the deal.</p>
<p>Sequel to "Pillow Prince"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

Sans smiled at me across the table. Whether it was genuine or not I had yet to figure out. He was permanently smiling so it was hard to tell what he was feeling. I gave him a soft smile, not wanting to make him feel rushed but he made me a promise and I was holding up my end of the deal. “You know,” Sans looked down at the plate of fries in front of him, “I don’t like making promises.” As he spoke he set his chin into his hand while his other hand picked up a fry and started to swirl it through the puddle of ketchup on his plate.

“Well,” I replied, watching him with an odd curiosity, “you made me a promise. Though,” I paused and he glanced up at me, “we had a deal not a promise really. I buy you lunch and you give me an orgasm.” Sans glanced around the restaurant like he expected someone to be listening to us and being horrified at the fact that I was so openly talking about my sex life. Nobody cared. I certainly didn’t.

Sans sighed as he lifted the fry away from the table and watched the glob of ketchup slip off and splat on the plate. I knew he would keep his word. If he didn’t he’d be in for it and I wouldn’t buy him lunch ever again and I bought him lunch quite often. It’s how I managed to convince him to fuck me in the first place. “You ready?” He asked glancing up at me. I nodded. I paid the bill and we walked out of the restaurant side by side. “Here, I know a shortcut.” Sans and his shortcuts. His hand wrapped around my elbow as he turned me down a dark alley. His shortcuts were jarring, the world spun as he teleported us to his room. It felt like someone grabbed me by the spine and spun. Sans stood at my side, letting me balance on him while I oriented myself.

“A little more warning next time?” I murmured touching the side of my head.

Sans didn’t reply, instead his slender fingers started to work on unbuttoning my jacket. I leaned back into the wall and waited for him to finish. Once the jacket hung open I slid it off, letting it fall wherever it wanted. I took my own shirt off, the height difference would make it a little awkward, not to mention I didn’t want to waste any more time. Sans stepped out of his slippers with care, setting them by his treadmill and worked his socks off. As I started to remove my own boots I noticed his room had been cleaned. The dirty clothes around the room were gone and his blanket was thrown across his bed but it had clearly been washed.

“Huh, you cleaned.”  
“Heh,” Sans’ cheeks grew blue, “uh, Paps actually cleaned it for me.”

“You lazy son of a-” I was cut off by Sans pressing me into the wall, his ribs digging into my skin. He pressed his mouth to mine in a toothy kiss, his hands digging into my hips. Holy shit. I couldn’t stop myself from gasping at the sudden movement from the lazy skeleton. Once I adjusted I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him as close as I could manage while return his kiss. Shoving his jacket off his shoulders caused him to step back from me for a second to throw the jacket aside and take off his shirt. I looped my fingers in his ribs and pulled him back towards me to kiss him again. His hands found my ass and he kneaded it a little too firmly.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered.

I did as I was told. It only heightened my other senses, I could feel the small bumps and ridges in his bones under my hands, I could feel the air get warm with magic. I’d been around Sans long enough to be able to recognize his magic. It made my hair stand on end. A shudder ran down my spine as the magic grew stronger, anticipation was killing me. Something grabbed me, just under my ass, and pulled my legs up. I leaned back into the wall to keep from falling over but I almost opened my eyes to figure out who had grabbed me. It couldn’t have been Sans, these hands were too soft, too large, and too warm. My pants came off before I could adjust, I almost tipped over until another set of hands grabbed my shoulders to pin me back into the wall.

Sans leaned into me, his bony fingers kneading my breasts confirming that the hands on my shoulders and ass were not his. He pressed his teeth into the crook of my neck, his breath hot on my skin. He pinched a nipple causing me to gasp and toss my head back into the wall. One of his hands trailed down my stomach while his magic hands kneaded my ass, he teased my folds with a slender finger. I let out a soft moan, pulling a little more on his ribs until they pressed painfully into my skin.

“Keep pullin like that you’re going to break a rib.” Sans murmured into my skin while he teased my entrance with the tip of his finger. I couldn’t be bothered to reply and just moaned. “It does hurt when we break bones you know.” Sans murmured.

“Shut up and fuck me.” I rolled my hips into his hand.

Sans chuckled but he slid a finger deep inside me and started to pump it into me slow and steady. A gasp escaped me as I tossed my head back again into the wall. His teeth nipped at my skin, his hands kneading my flesh wherever they were. My leg twitched and I looped both of them around Sans’ pelvis, pulling him closer. “Ready?” He whispered, teeth grazing my skin. I didn’t realize he’d slid two more fingers into me until he pulled them all out of me. I whined and bucked my hips a little.

“Y-yea.” I whispered my body hot with anticipation. The room got hotter as he focused his magic. The hands holding me to the wall lowered me down where I could feel Sans’ magic dick pressing against my folds. My whole body shuddered. Looping one arm around Sans’ shoulders I pulled him close to me so I could press a kiss to his forehead.

Without a word the hand slid me down onto Sans until he was deep inside me. Oh god it felt good. Sans pulled my hand from his ribs and laced his fingers between mine. It was a sweet gesture. The hands on my shoulders, pressing me into the wall, pulled me forward as Sans shifted so his back was against the wall. The hands didn’t dissipate but helped me keep my balance as I leaned into Sans to get comfortable. He rocked his hips up into me and we both groaned at the first real movement. Hands on my hips pulled me up and dropped me down. They set the pace, fairly slow but with our position he hit deep inside me each thrust. I couldn’t help myself from moaning and leaning my weight into Sans. His spare hand roamed my body, trailing along the curve of my spine up to the swell of my breasts. I squeezed his other hand tightly and mewled into his skull as he rocked his hips in time with a thrust. Rolling my hips into him caused him to groan in response, giving a particularly hard pinch to my nipple.

“Fuck.” He hissed in my ear.

“Told ya it would be good.” I mumbled back.

He rocked his hips up into me again as the pace increased. I squeezed my legs around his spine and pushed our hands into the wall by his head. Sans chuckled, he sounded out of breath but he didn’t stop. His free hand settled at the curve of my hip, thumb rubbing my pelvis as his magic lifted me up and down along his dick. I wasn’t complaining though, I’d gotten used to the feeling of his magical hands on my skin, and it wasn’t like I’d be able to do too much in my current position. Besides Sans was fucking me.

Sans pressed his teeth against my collarbone, nipping at the flesh. He grunted, his ribs shuddered, as we rocked our hips into one another. He let his head fall back and I took the opportunity to look at him. His face was tinted blue with a blush, eyes closed, mouth ever so slightly open with just a little sweat on his forehead. He looked like he was enjoying himself. When his eyes opened he smirked at me, “Thought I told you to keep your eyes closed?” His magic slammed me down particularly hard causing me to gasp and shudder. A slender finger found my clit and started to rub circles around it, his magical hands started to roll me against him instead of full blown thrusts. It didn’t matter anymore, the hand on my clit was bringing me close to orgasm.

I didn’t bother holding back my moans hoping it would encourage him not to stop. He promised me an orgasm and dear God I wanted one. He sighed, his hand pausing for a second on my clit. Don’t tell me he’s getting tired. I whined and rolled my hips down into him.

“I- hng,” he moaned.

“Come for me.” I whispered into his skull, rolling my hips into him over and over. His finger sped up, rubbing circles around my clit. He shuddered but hadn’t quite peaked. The soft grunts and moans from him told me he was getting close but was holding back. He wanted me to get off first. Desire rushed through me. Fuck he was hot. He was trying. I pressed my chest against his ribs, loving the sensation of his ribs rubbing on my nipples. His pelvis dug into my thighs, the hands on my ass kneaded it along with the shallow thrusts. Sans leaned his head forward and nipped against my collarbone.

“Fuck.” I groaned. Pressure built in my stomach, my orgasm was approaching fast.

“Come for me.” Sans whispered my words back to me. His voice was low and breathless. His fingers worked my clit as his thrusting became a little more erratic.

“F-fuck!” I arched my back into him as the pressure released and my whole body shuddered. I moaned his name as waves of pleasure rolled over me, I gripped his hand tightly in my own and squeezed my legs around his hips so tight I knew there would be bruises tomorrow. He kept circling my clit until I dropped my head onto his clavicle completely breathless. A low chuckle filled my ear as his hand withdrew from my clit to grab my hip again as his thrusts grew more erratic. He panted into my hair, his body shaking under me.

Sans came with a loud groan and one deep thrust into me, his hips rocked into me as he came down from his high. The magic hands shuddered and started to dissipate. I tried to untangle my legs from his waist not wanting him to drop me. “Hang on.” Sans panted. Suddenly I was on the bed, Sans’ frame pressing into my body. He fell off me and we untangled ourselves as his magic disappeared. My stomach spun from the sensation of being teleported even if it was a short teleport but I don’t think I’d ever get used to it. Sans let out a deep sigh and grabbed his blanket to throw it over both of us.

“Happy?” He mumbled as I rolled onto my hip to look at him. He was still flushed, sweat still coated his skull but he didn’t look unhappy with it.

“Oh very.” I dipped my head down to kiss his skull.

“Mm.” He hummed. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Oh?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. He wanted to do something? That involved a lot of physical activity? I couldn’t hide my smirk.

“Yea. As long as you keep buying me lunch.”

“As long as you keep giving me an orgasm.” I replied quickly.

“Deal.” He muttered. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him so he could press his teeth to my forehead in a kiss.

Hot damn.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Not quite as lazy (canon) Sans as "Pillow Prince" but close enough.


End file.
